Tigris Sancti
La Tigris Sancti es una variante de la Tigris disponible únicamente desde Nuevo Loka. Caracterizada por mejor daño, velocidad de recarga y probabilidad crítica, la Tigris Sancti también posee un efecto de Pureza innato. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño . Ventajas: * Posee el daño más alto entre todas las armas. * Elevado daño , siendo efectiva contra Infestación, Carne y carne clonada. * Precisión alta / dispersión baja. * El tipo de gatillo único permite disparar dos rondas rápidas contra los enemigos más resistentes, así como manejar la cantidad de rondas contra enemigos más débiles. * Economía de munición eficiente. * Buena probabilidad de estado. * Viene con las polaridades , y . * Tiene efecto de Pureza innato. Desventajas: *Menor daño de y – siendo menos efectivo contra escudos y armaduras. **El daño tiene una reducción de daño del 15% contra armadura de ferrita y un 50% de reducción contra armadura de aleación, volviéndolo débil contra la armadura. *Low pellet count. *Ineficiente contra grupos de enemigos mientras no se usen mods con el efecto de Atravesar. *Sufre una caída de daño al disparar desde gran distancia. *Pequeños Cargadores, requiriendo de recargar constantemente Comparaciones: Adquisición *La Tigris Sancti puede ser comprada por al alcanzar el rango Perfecto con Nuevo Loka. Como todas las Armas de sindicatos, la Tigris Sancti no puede ser elegida como la ofrenda gratuita al alcanzar el rango Perfecto. *Las Armas de sindicatos pueden ser adquiridas por medio del Comercio, pero solo pueden ser intercambiadas si no tienen ni rango, ni Formas ni Catalizadores Orokin instalados. *Los jugadores necesitan tener un Rango de maestría 12 o mayor para conseguir cualquier arma primaria de sindicato, sea mediante el intercambio o comprándolo desde el mismo Sindicato. Notas *The Sancti Tigris has an innate Pureza effect identical to that found in Nuevo Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Tigris will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Salud, and temporarily buffs maximum Salud by 25% of base Salud for 30 seconds. *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~4.68%. Consejos *The Sancti Tigris has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Sancti Tigris a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to Profanar from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Rifle de flujo, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Azima, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vándalo) * While the Sancti Tigris is less effective against targets vulnerable to and damage types, it still deals an obscene amount of damage against targets with these resistances, dealing more damage than some weapon's primary damage types. *The innate polarity is a perfect match for Proyectil viciado; this mod has a high capacity requirement but is very efficient on the Tigris as the duplex trigger practically nullifies the fire rate drawback. **The decrease in fire rate increases the delay before the Tigris automatically reloads after emptying it's magazine. This can be remedied by pressing the Reload button right after firing the second shot Curiosidades *The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Ver también *Tigris, la versión original. *Tigris Prime, la variante prime de la Tigris. *Nuevo Loka, el Sindicato que ofrece este arma. *Armas de sindicatos. Historial de actualizaciones *La probabilidad de estado aumentó de 25 a 28% }} en:Sancti Tigris